Dragman
by Charu
Summary: Link ends up on some island and enters a shrine that only has a yellow jewel in it. A cloaked figure appears and makes Link grab the jewel which made him blackout, then he is woken up without the jewel and the Master sword, plus he is changing.
1. The return of the evil being

I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters/objects/places that might be in this story. All that stuff belongs to Nintendo.  
  
-  
  
In an unknown area in the sea, a young boy, known as Link, was sailing with a very small boat that had a dragon's head. He didn't know here he was going or heading to, he was just sailing where the wind was going, not knowing what might lye ahead. He was alone to, this was because Tetra decided to give up on the mission, and the dragon boat did not speak to him again, probably because the King of Hyrule had done what needed to be done and can finally rest in peace.  
  
Later that day, like the other days was a storm. Link had gotten used to it by now. After all, the last time he said goodbye to his Grandma and Sister was about a year ago. But this storm was different, it happened so sudden that it was scary, also it was stronger than any other one he had encountered in his quest to look out for evil and destroy it. The waves were so big that they looked like they were monsters; monsters trying to eat Link so he could be sucked down under surface. Link took down his sail and hanged on to the boat as it was thrown around like a toy car. Then, just as it started, it stopped. Link now looking around found why everything had stopped, a tornado was forming right on top of the hero's head. Link, now desperate was looking around for something to hold on to that would not make him go over board, but there was nothing to hold on to except the edges, which was not a smart idea to hang on to. Just as the tornado was about to pull the boat, Link prepared for the worst. The tornado pulled the boat to its mighty gusts of wind and it began to break apart. Just as that was happening, Link now was screaming as he was being tossed around by the mighty gusts of wind. Pieces of his boat were scraping his skin and making marks around his body. One of the pieces hit Link hard on the head and he lost conscious...for now.  
  
When Link opened his eyes again, he was on land. His wounds were still there but it wasn't that bad. Then again, he does have a big bump on his head that hurts when he touches it. He got up and looked around his surroundings. It seems like he was by some shrine or something. Also he was on a beach. Knowing that he couldn't get back sailing anytime soon, he went in the shrine for the heck of it.  
  
It was dark in the shrine.  
"That figures." Link said to himself. He stepped inside the dark shrine just to see if he could see anything at all, but when he stepped inside, torches lit up the shrine startling Link. He got over it fast though, he was used to these things. He then started to walk around the shrine looking at the walls. They were made of marble and stone mixed together. Link then reached to a small rounded table that had a small yellow jewel on it. Link had not seen this jewel before, but he became interested in it for some reason.  
"Interesting jewel, isn't it?" Said a male voice behind Link. This made Link turn around fast and pulling out the Legendary Master Sword. "Relax, I'm harmless." The person was wearing a black cloak with a hood over his head making it impossible to see its face.  
"Who are you?" Link said putting the sword away seeing as how he does not have a weapon.  
"...Do you want to know what this jewel is?" He said not listening to Link at all. He walked toward to the jewel not daring to touch it. "This jewel is not an ordinary jewel, it contains powers from the gods themselves. Only the person wielding the Legendary Master Sword, can take the jewel, for what you might ask? Well, for that person to protect it." He stopped for a moment and turned around, still hiding his face. "And the person that seems to be wielding that sword is you, Link."  
"How do you know my name?" Link said still not trusting the person.  
"...Take the jewel, and protect it with all your might." He said still not answering his questions. Link then walked slowly to where he was standing, he was now cautious of the man. "Do you not trust me?" Link reached where the jewel was. "Now take the jewel and protect it." Link started to have second thoughts, why was the cloaked man so eager for him to grab the jewel, how did he know his name, how does he know about the Master Sword? "Trust me." He said sounding very impatient. Link then put his hand over the jewel and grabbed a hold of it. He picked it up and looked at it, it then glowed like it was about to explode. Link felt strange, like if something was in his body crawling inside, he then felt pain all around his body. The pain was so strong that he was on the verge on blacking out. He then looked at the cloaked man to see he was uncloaked revealing what he was. Link then gasped on what he saw. The cloaked man was actually Link's true enemy from the beginning when he went inside that fortress. It was Ganon, but how? Link saw him turn to stone just like that, plus he was underwater too. The pain surging through his body was too much to handle now, he blacked out.  
  
When Link opened his eyes again, he felt strange all over. He was still in the shrine, but there was something strange, torches didn't have any fire, but Link could see perfectly. He was now thinking on what just happened before he blacked out. It seemed quite obvious that Ganon had tricked him, but what was the jewel for... the jewel, where's the jewel. He sat up and looked around, the jewel was gone all right. Why would Ganon want the jewel? Link then looked down at his hands and stared wide-eyed at it, He had claws where his nails were supposed to be. He screamed, shocked for a moment, but then noticed that his voice was much deeper than before. How though, before he blacked out, he was normal. He then saw what seemed like shredded boot in front of him, he looked to where his feet were and sure enough, they were bigger and had claws at the ends of where his nails should be. His legs seemed bigger to and more muscular. He got up pretty quick like if he was spooked by a ghost. He then looked at his tunic, which was still on. His skin was the same color, but it seemed a little darker, when he tried to grab the Master Sword from his sword holder, it wasn't there. Ganon must have snatched it.  
"NO!!!" Link yelled out loud. He then ran out of the shrine to the beach and looked around. He was desperate to get that sword back, if Ganon had it, then he wouldn't know how to stop him. Realizing it was no use; he put his knees on the ground and punched the sand that used to be once rock. After a minute, he got up and walked to a near river that emptied out to the ocean. He looked at himself to see he had red eyes instead of his natural blue ones, the eyes looked like of a snake would have, the rest of his face was normal though. He began walking around aimlessly, he doesn't know what happened to him, he doesn't know where Ganon is at, he doesn't know if any people he finds will accept him to stay in a town or a house. He doesn't know if he is safe now. What will the hero do now?  
  
- I really don't want to do this, but I'm going to anyways. When you send your review, please be honest with your post and tell me some things that I need to work on. 


	2. transformation number 2

Once again, I do not own anything from the Legend of Zelda series. All the stuff Zelda related belongs to Nintendo.  
  
-  
  
The sun was setting now, which means that night was about to come. Link gazed at the sun, which made the water glitter as it shined. It seemed like a good place if you wanted to go out with a girl. His eyes shined with the water, he opened his mouth yawn, but it revealed that his teeth are now razor sharp. He stopped yawning and began thinking. All he could think about is what to do.  
"Great, I do not even know what's going on with men, and Ganon is probably causing havoc on innocent people, what am I going to do?" He said to himself. He looked at the last bit of the sun before it disappeared over the horizon. The sky then became a mix of colors with purple, pink, orange, and dark blue making it look like if someone just painted a picture of it. Link looked at it for a minute before he started walking the same direction he had been going since he came out of that shrine.  
  
When night finally arrived, Link had no choice but to take shelter for himself. He noticed that his skin was turning black now, he didn't mind though. Whatever was going on with him, he was going to let it happen. Besides, he didn't know what to do to get rid of it. He gathered some dry wood from a nearby forest to make a fire. He putted the sticks down and took out his fire arrows to light them up. He aimed right at the middle of the pile and shot arrow making the wood burn before him. Link was then going to do some animal hunting to eat; he hadn't eaten anything but fish and other food when Tetra was still with him. He put away his fire arrows and took out his regular ones. He noticed that his arms were now big and muscular, just like his legs. He didn't care about that now; all he cares is stopping Ganon taking over the world.  
  
Just when he was about to go hunting, he saw the moon clearly visible. It was a full moon, clearly trying to fit with the stars.  
"Wow, a full moon." Link said gazing at the moon, his eyes shined as the moon stared back at him. He then felt that feeling again, like something was in his body, squirming around. His heartbeat was going faster than usual, his muscles tighten like if someone was squeezing it, he felt like that he had run very far. He couldn't move now, but he couldn't stop looking at the moon and the weirdest thing is that he wasn't in pain. Link heard his clothes rip from something, but he couldn't look back to see what it was. After what seemed forever, it stopped suddenly. Link was finally able to move again, but he felt tired that he could go to sleep on the spot. He then noticed that his view has changed and has gotten larger. When he tried to move his legs, it was hard to do so. Why though? Link looked down to see his legs were completely black and that it had scales, his foot looked a lot different too, instead of five claws, their were about three big ones and he also had three toe fingers. Link then looked at his arms, they were completely black too with scales, and his hands only had four long fingers that had big claw in each end of them. Link started to move his neck only to notice it can go further when he turned his head. Carefully he putted one of his hands on his neck to see if it was different, unfortunately it was. It was now longer than before. Maybe he could look at his back now. He tried it and it worked, but then he saw what happen to his back. There were wings near his shoulders, all black just like the rest of his body now, he saw that he has a tail now and he could feel it perfectly. His back was surprisingly normal; except for it being all black and that it had spikes on it that went down one path to his tail. He then putted his hand on the mouth, except it wasn't the mouth, it was the nose, he moved his mouth up and down showing its large sharp teeth. The mouth was now in a very weird position. He couldn't feel his ears now, he wondered what happened to them. His eyes were the same as before though.  
  
Link was kind of shocked about the sudden transformation, did that jewel do this to him? Now Link was really in trouble now, defiantly nobody would go near him to help him now. Good thing he wasn't that big though, he was about the size of a normal door.  
  
During that night, he tried to get comfortable with his new body. He didn't know what he was now, but he didn't care, all he cared was just turning back. He walked around the beach collecting his weapons and items that fell out of his tunic, he putted the items in the shredded remains of it that he was wearing right now. He looked at the moon with hatred; it probably was the one who changed Link to this beast, even though he knew in his heart it was the jewel. Ganon probably knew about its powers and made Link grab it by tricking him that it was from the gods. Probably it was, but then the gods must have been demon gods to create such a thing.  
  
Thinking that he was used to the new body now, he tried to do some of the other stuff he couldn't do before. If he had wings, then that means he could fly. As Link thought of this, he finally had something to do worth doing. If he has the ability to fly, he could use that as an advantage when he faces Ganon. He concentrated on moving his wings, it was hard but he figured out how to move them. Getting used to moving the wings by now he moved them faster and faster that he could hear the wind. Link began to lift off the ground a little bit, but he was getting tired already, probably because he was during sorts of things before he was doing this. He landed on the sand with a thud from his feet. He wasn't going anywhere now he was too tired now. He layed down on his belly and drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Link woke up feeling strange again. He stood up and looked at himself. His skin was back to its normal color it wasn't black anymore. He looked at his hands, they still had the claws, but it had five fingers now instead of four. He looked at his legs to make sure the same thing happen. It did, his legs were still muscular, but not as much, and he has five claws instead of three big ones. Link knew that his neck was normal because he couldn't turn his head further like he could last night. His hat was missing which means that his blonde hair could be seen perfectly. He still had the snake like eyes that were red, shining in the morning light. He felt his back with his hand to find that the wings were no longer there, and his tail was gone. Link sighed in relieve that now he doesn't have to move with the body he had last night, but how did he change back? Link thought about this for a minute before he came up with a theory. "Maybe it's because when the moon disappears, I lose the body".  
  
Later, he found a big town just to the side of the beach. Happy by this, he ran towards town, but then he stopped. He forgot that people might not let him in. So he walked away. Just when he turned around, he was grabbed by the shoulder. Link jumped and looked behind him. It was an old woman.  
"I'm noticed your troubles young one." She said. Link was confused, she was not afraid by his claws like he predicted.  
"You're not afraid of me?" Link said making sure that the lady was not fooling around.  
"No, I was expecting you to come here sooner or later." She paused for a moment. "Come, my hut is close by." The old lady turned towards a hut that was in the distance. Thinking of what to do, Link decided to follow the old lady to the hut. When they got there, she encouraged Link to come in. He did. The old lady then came in shutting the door. "Sit down." Link did, and then the old lady sat down next to him.  
"So you say you know my troubles?" Link asked the lady. The lady nodded. "Well then, do you know how you can help me?"  
"Yes, I can... I can tell you information you don't know yet; it's about what you are right now. You're not some monster that you think you are. You're something else, something very rare around these parts. What you are my boy is that you're half human and half... dragon."  
  
-  
  
Wow, I'm so into this. I feel like I can do more, but you know, I have to have chapters too. Anyways, when you review, please be honest with your post. Also in your review, tell me things I need to fix in this chapter or later ones. 


	3. information on the jewel and the evil be...

Again, I do not own anything that may have to do with the Legend of Zelda franchise. Nintendo is the one that owns it... dang; my story is already in the next page (You guys stop that!) lol.  
  
-  
  
"Half dragon!" Link yelled in surprised.  
"Yep, like I said, half dragon type people are rare to find in these parts. Though yours seems to be unnatural, what happened?"  
"It's a long story, plus it's none of your concerns." Link closed his eyes.  
"I see, you know, you look great with that tunic on, it fits you perfectly." Said the old lady smiling, expecting him to explode with rage. Link knew where this was going so he played along.  
"Thanks, it does, doesn't it?" He paused for a minute and opened his eyes again staring at the old lady very concerned. "Are you sure I'm half dragon?"  
"I'm positive, you got the eyes, the claws, and the teeth."  
"Well, I think I'm not..."  
"Why is that?" She now had a concerned look.  
"Well, it's just that last night, I changed to some beast when I gazed up at the moon." The old lady now stared in amazement at him. "...What, is that bad?"  
"Oh no, it's just that I have never heard of such a thing, you turned into a beast when gazed at the moon?"  
"Yes..."  
"Hmm... Then that means you really are not an ordinary half dragon. Do you remember what features you had when you were this beast?" Link nodded.  
"Yeah, I remember having scaly skin like you would see on a snake or something and it was all black, but it shined as if it were armor. I had wings that were black and shiny too. I also had a tail. My hands only had four fingers instead of five and my foot only had three fingers instead of five. My mouth was in a weird position, my view was more larger than before, I had a longer neck, and... that's about it."  
"...So, that means you changed into a dragon by looking at the moon?"  
"Dragon? I was a dragon? But you just said I was half dragon. How could I be a dragon if I'm half dragon like you just said?"  
"Did you happen to come across a yellow jewel in a shrine not to far off?" She said not listening what Link just said. She looked at Link looking very concerned.  
"Yeah, I did." She closed her eyes and lowered he head away from Link's face.  
"Oh, you poor thing."  
"Yeah, I know that the jewel made me change." Link said sounding like he just answered the questioned she was about to ask.  
"No, it's not that. You see, that jewel. It contains... an evil dragon spirit."  
"An evil dragon spirit?" Link repeated.  
"Yes, but..." She opened her eyes again. "As I can see, you don't seem evil of any way. Tell me, are you a pure of heart?"  
"I... I don't know..."  
"You must be, if didn't attack me on first site, then you must be pure of heart." The old lady paused for a moment. "Now if you would, can you please lay down and not move?" She asked.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Just do it." Link then lay downed on the ground, not knowing what she was doing.  
"Close your eyes now." She said putted her hands above Link's chest area. Link closed his eyes like she said. One of the spots on Link's chest began to glow, the old lady looked closely at it and concentrated on what it was. What she saw was a yellow jewel full of evil near the heart trying to get in it and turn Link evil as she said, but it can't as she can see a barrier around the heart. "Never have I seen a force that strong, and it's blocking the evil from the jewel from even entering". She then stopped of what she was doing, and the glowing part vanished. "All right, you can get up now." Link opened his eyes and sat up.  
"All right, what did you do?" Link asked.  
"All I did was just look inside of you." She responded back.  
"...And?"  
"And I found out that the jewel is inside of you." There was silence for a moment.  
"WHAT!!!" Link yelled out loud in shock. "How, it's impossible!"  
"Oh, it's quite possible. The jewel can pierce through anybody and change them into evil beasts by the spirit inside the jewel."  
"And I'm supposed to be this evil beast now?"  
"You were supposed to, but since you're pure of heart, the jewel can't take control of you." There was silence again for minute. "I never got the chance to ask you, but what is your name?"  
"My name is Link, what's yours lady?"  
"...Nancy."  
"All right Nancy, do you know how to get this jewel out of me?"  
"Yes, I do. But it's at the other side of this land."  
"Oh, I didn't ask before, but does this land have a name?"  
"Yeah, this land is named Dragman."  
"Dragman? That's a funny name for a land."  
"The reason why it's called that is because this land is inhabited by dragons and human. You see if you put them together, they morph to make the name of this land. Now don't think we and the dragons are the ones who only live in this land, there are also half human, half dragon type creatures here, but your barley going to see them in these parts. As for the dragons, you're not going to see them at all in these parts since there is heavy security that blocks them off around here."  
"I see... Well, I have to be going now, thanks for the info." Link got up and headed towards the entrance.  
"Wait!" Link stopped and looked back.  
"What?"  
"I want to come with you."  
"...Aren't you a little bit old for coming with me?"  
"Heh, I'm not as old as you see right now." Nancy said smiling. She putted her arms away from each other and she closed her eyes mumbling something. She began to glow like a star would gaze down at the earth. It was too bright for Link to handle so he shielded himself with his arm. After about 10 seconds, the light faded. Link looked at what had happen. Expecting to see the old lady, he was about to say something sarcastic. But what he saw was not the old lady, no, what he saw was a young women wearing a white robe around her and had a triforce symbol at the chest area.  
"You're... You're part of the royal family?" Link said amazed by what he is seeing.  
"Yes, I am. Sorry to hide it from you. I didn't notice that you were the legendary hero from the ruins of Hyrule." She paused for a minute. "I sensed a great evil among this island yesterday, it must be Ganon isn't it?"  
"Yeah, it is. He took the blade I had that is said to destroy any evil being. The weird thing is that I saw him turn to stone and that the gods sealed him in Hyrule. The other weird thing is that it seemed that he knew about the jewel that is inside of me right now."  
"Yeah, that is weird..."  
"He tricked me of letting me grab that jewel. He was probably planning on making me evil like you said."  
"Yeah, probably..." There was silence again until Link said something.  
"I've decided that you come along with me." He turned towards the door again. "Shall we go, or do you need some items to come along?"  
"No, we can go right now." She got up and walked out with Link.  
  
When the got out of the hut, they noticed that it was sunset.  
"Wow, we've been talking for that long?" Link asked himself.  
"I guess so." Nancy responded. They both gazed at the sun that was setting where the water is making it shine like Link seen yesterday. His eyes shined with the water, those red eyes of his. "Come on then, if we are going to get you cured, then we must go, it's going to be a long journey."  
"I know, just don't forget we are on another mission, to stop Ganon from whatever he has planned to do."  
"Yeah, I know."  
They both began walking away from the town that just seemed to be calling out to them to stay. Link began to think about what happened to Tetra and her crew. They must be having a good time away from here, he can just imagine now.  
  
-  
  
This was going to be longer, but then I saw that I could use the other part on the next chapter. All right, you know the drill. Please be honest when you send your review and please if you want, give me things that I need to fix in this chapter or later ones. Also, give me some names that I can use to some characters that I happen to feel needs a name. Well, ta ta! I'm off to make the fourth chapter. (Also have to keep up with the stories that keep on getting posted everyday to make my story go back one page each day lol). 


End file.
